Here, Holding You
by HC247
Summary: Companion piece to "Borrow the Moonlight". Fiyero reflects on his new bride. Take as you will. Fiyerba


**I wrote this a while ago as a companion to "Borrow the Moonlight", but it was shelved for several reasons. I decided to pull it out and rework it a bit and this is the final product. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

She is unique

While that statement coming from another might only convey tones of bitter sarcasm, in my mind it is only meant in the highest of compliments. The others have not had the privilege of her company, her true self. They may see her as only a socially inept misfit, an outcast among the people.

A fugitive.

If only they could see her through my eyes. They would no longer see the woman that so many call wicked. Although, if all had seen the side of my beloved that arose last night, than I might be able to understand…

I can only imagine the glare I would be receiving right now were she awake, so for the sake of my own mental health, I will refrain from elaborating further. But really, I do wish they could see the woman that I see. The strong, independent, passionate, _stubborn_ woman that is curled into a tight ball against me at this very moment. If they knew her as I did, the whole lot of them would know in a moment that the ridiculous ideas of her Wickedness were simple that: ridiculous

My wife--_Oz, I still can't believe she's mine_-- shifts slightly, sighing softly and absently reaches an emerald hand behind her, seemingly searching for my own. Chuckling softly, I am happy to oblige her, softly placing my larger hand in her smaller one and I have to smile as her long fingers curl around mine in a secure grasp. I am still amazed at the fact that someone as powerful as her could need someone like me in her life. According to her, life was nothing without me, but I have to disagree.

For I find that my life is nothing without her.

Oz knows we have both been through hell and back to find our way to one another. As I lay here with her in beside me, wrapped securely in one another's arms, I know that we are finally making good. The road ahead will not be an easy one; either one of us would be a fool to think otherwise.

There is, however, a sense of undeniable peace that comes from knowing that someone will be by your side to face whatever storms may come. I suppose that is why I was so adamant to marry. In my heart, I know that she would have been mine forever without a ring and a promise, but to be standing next to her at the alter, seeing the expression of love on her face as she promised to love me for better or worse, moreover to see _her _joy as I promised to do the same

Words can not begin to describe it.

In a strange way, it was almost a sense of disbelief that crossed her eyes as I repeated the promises that I meant with my entire being. I could see rare tears brimming in her eyes as the words left my lips. The knowledge that someone was willingly vowing to protect her, cherish her, and love her was nearly beyond anything she had ever dared to hope for. That I knew of her tremulous background made me even more aware of the words that I spoke and the worth they held to her.

The worth she holds to me.

I can still see the spark in her eyes as I came forward to take the kiss that would seal our bond as husband and wife to the world. I had paused slightly and she mistook my hesitation for doubt. Her eyes dimmed and she whispered almost imperceptibility, "It's not too late, Fiyero. It's not official until you kiss me." Floored by her reasoning, I responded in the only way I knew how.

"Sorry, sweetheart. It's done."

Before she could protest, I had her tightly in my arms, dipped dramatically back as I placed my lips securely on hers. Her eyes widened in surprise, then closed as her arms came around me. When I set her back on her feet, I smiled impishly as I cupped her face. "Should've run while you had the chance."

She had merely shaken her head and kissed me again.

Now as we lie in the darkness, hands and hearts entwined, I realize what I have wanted for her all this time has finally happened. I could tell from the smile on her face, her brilliant laughter, and her shining eyes. Even now as she sleeps, the way she is settled comfortably in my arms tells me all I need to know.

She is happy

And she is mine.

Placing a kiss to her brow, I pull her closer, overwhelmed with love for this extraordinary woman who has changed me in ways I never dreamed.

To have and to hold, for better or for worse.

In one word, forever.


End file.
